drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nikki Lee 1999/Trollish Ideas Rendered Useless
Well, I haven't really done anything all that trollish since the eradication of Wrath on April 21, 2014. But, from time to time, I get trollish ideas in my head, and a slight urge to act upon those ideas. I had the idea to create this blog, so that fulfilling the urges to troll in such ways would be pointless, because people will have already read about them on this blog. Badge Farmer Of the two ideas I am going to be describing today, this one would hurt the wiki the most. It wouldn't be that funny and it possibly wouldn't even work. It's the idea I'm less reluctant to render useless. Basically, the idea would be, to pretend to be a brand new user who didn't know the difference between a blog and a page. Then, create a "blog" (actually a page) with over 500 small pictures and 500 Categories, in an attempt to get a massive amount of badges on my first edit. Then, when I am confronted about it, tell people that I didn't know the difference between a page and a blog. If I'm lucky, somebody will replace the content with a "Candidate for Deletion" template and I can undo their edit and say that I thought they were "vandalizing my blog" (thus doubling my picture and category count). If all went well, I would play innocent, not be blocked, and end up in the top 5 on the leader board only to become inactive after a few days. Thus, I would be making a mockery out of, and de-legitimatizing the entire badge system. Well, it won't work now. Trollish idea: rendered useless. Obama vs Washington This second idea is not really harmful to the wiki at all. But it's still sock puppeting and trolling. I think it would be pretty funny, so it makes me a little sad to render this idea useless. Basically, it would be another crap battle like IGLY's. The "crap" of the battle doesn't come from the quality of the rhymes, but from the content of the lyrics. The lyrics would be written from the point of view of a very confused highly conservative person. It would play out a little bit like a Rucka Rucka Ali video with all the common tropes that Obama critics use against Obama such as but not limited to: Obama being socialist, Obama being communist, Obama blaming everything on Bush, Obama being fascist, Obama being a dictator, Obama being called a "King", Obama hating the constitution, Obama being a Jew, Obama being a Muslim, Obama being born outside of the US, Obama being racist, Obama hating the constitution etc, etc etc. It would also include ad hominem (possibly racist?) insults against Michelle Obama from George Washington. I would also make sure that the author appeared to be very confused and misinformed about historical events, with lyrics such as "blowing you up harder than Saddam did the Twin Towers." I might even include Osama Bin Laden as a back up rapper for Barrack Obama. All in all, I think it would be really funny to read the comments and see people's reaction to this battle. But, it can't really be funny anymore, now that I've told everybody the idea. Trollish idea: rendered useless. Category:Blog posts